


at some point soon, you'll go to bed with the monster

by fab_ia



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, i didn't mean to make this soft but Here We Are I Guess, murder jokes, there's a s u p e r vague reference to nsfw stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: '“come to bed,” kepler says into the darkness, voice softer and simultaneously rougher than it has any right to be.you will. at some point soon, you'll go to bed with the monster, curl up beside him and slap on the couple facade for the hotel receptionist.'kepler and jacobi share a bed because it makes more sense (raises less questions) and jacobi gets uncomfortable because it makes kepler seem realer.





	at some point soon, you'll go to bed with the monster

“come to bed,” kepler says into the darkness, voice softer and simultaneously rougher than it has any right to be. the fact it’s still rough is an indication that he’s still a little breathless, that he’s still coming down from whatever high you managed to bring him to.

“ _bed_ ,” he says again, voice slightly muffled as though his face is pressed into the pillow. “come to bed.”

you will. at some point soon, you'll go to bed with the monster, curl up beside him and slap on the couple facade for the receptionist, all the while with the weight of a handgun at your hip. nothing new, only something that's borderline routine for a mission in a city like this- nobody bats an eye at a gay couple, but they start asking questions when the two of you ask for a room with two beds.

“jacobi,” he mumbles. fuck, you hate it when he says your name like that, all honeyed syllables and drawn out vowels- ja-co-bi- you hate it but you love it at the same time, as you always do with everything about him.

“yeah, yeah,” you say, waving a hand in the general direction of the bed. “i'll be there, give me a second.”

“what are you _doing_?”

“planning an escape route in case of a fire, of course.”

the chuckle catches you off-guard for a moment before you remember how much more agreeable he gets like this. he gets softer around the edges; gentler, more like a real and tangible person than the granite carving he likes to think he is. kepler’s an enigma on a good day but on a good night, like tonight, he seems so much simpler to make sense of.

“truth?” he asks and the raised eyebrow is audible in his voice. you know it’s there even though you can’t see him and that’s the result of moments like this, ones you wish you could pause and live a lifetime in.

“of course not,” you grin. “i was planning to kill you in your sleep.”

“make sure i don't scream loud enough to wake the neighbours,” he warns, yawning before he continues. “i'd hate for a noise complaint.”

unmoving as you crawl under the covers and curl up beside him, he only shifts as soon as you make a soft noise to indicate you're comfortable. he shifts- facing the window, his back to the door. he drapes an arm over your stomach and yawns again, sighing against your collarbone.

you like these moments. it makes you wonder if something could have been, between you, had circumstances been more favourable.

“get some rest, jacobi,” he eventually breathes, breath hot against your bare skin until it cools and rises off.

“i'll do my best,” you say. he chuckles again, a sound that’s low in his throat and rough around the edges. it’s one you’d be wary around in any other situation but this faked intimacy is comforting enough that you don’t really care. it’s _nice_ , really, even if it’s just a test for your acting skills- although, there’s not really all that much that you need to fake when it comes to this.

“long day tomorrow,” he eventually says, slow and steady, palm a comforting weight on your stomach. “goodnight, jacobi.”

“goodnight,” you breathe. after a moment's hesitation, you add “warren” at the end, but it doesn't matter:

he's already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked that (or... still want to yell at me about wolf 359) i'm on tumblr @sciencematter


End file.
